Set My Lost Soul Free
by Ichime Aisaka
Summary: A part of Susie's soul still wanders around earth, repeating her death cycle over and over again. Susie came down to earth to make a stop to the painful cycle and set her lost soul free. Susie and Little Abbie met on the setting also.


**A/N: I made my account months ago, but this is my first time writing a fanfic xD So it might not be too good. Haha. But please bear with me TwT And If you have any advices for me, I would be very glad to take it :D Anything just to make me a better writer xD I just finished reading the book and I have watched the movie too. Lovely Bones is probably one of the best book/movie I've ever read/watched :D So…I hope you enjoy it~ :D**

December 06, 1988 – Dawn-to-evening.

The name is Salmon, like the fish, first name Susie. I was 14 when I was murdered, on December 06, 1973. It has been nearly 15 years now since I died. Apparently, I'm 15 years old now in heaven's time. If I'm still alive today I should've already been 29 years old. I should already have a driver's license, a college degree, a stable job, and maybe my own family. But earth is such a cruel-cruel place. Things happen on an unexpected time, person, and place.

Even though I'm at heaven now, there is a part of my soul that is still wandering on earth. That soul of mine still denies my death. Of course, knowing that fact, I couldn't just sit around here and let her wander off.

I went off to earth to set free my soul-that has been repeating the darkest moment of my life. I ended up in our house. It was dark and the atmosphere is somehow eerie. This was the same atmosphere that surrounded the house before I found out that my life already ended.

I sat patiently on the couch waiting for _'Susie'_ to come. I watched the clock as the second hand moves making it tick madly.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

And it went on endlessly making me more impatient. I could feel the tension of waiting for myself. Excitement and fear is feeling me up. I felt scared-Scared that I would see myself experiencing the darkest and scariest moment of my life-Watching myself experience death. Suddenly, a thump startled me. I'm thankful it did. I don't think I could last one more minute of silence. I'm thinking that that 'thump' might be '_Susie_' but I was wrong. It was the _other _Susie. Abigail Suzanne Heckler, my niece, also Lindsey's daughter. She's probably 8 years old now. My eyes widened for I was a little shocked. '_What is she doing here?' _ I thought. She then looked at my direction. She had that puzzled look on her face. '_She can see me'_ I concluded.

"Auntie Susie? Is that...you?" She said. I was surprised that she knew. Maybe Lindsey had told her about me. But before I was able to answer her question, the door slammed open and the person I was waiting for is here.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you!" She cried.

"Auntie? Is that you?" Little Abbie inquired looking at the other Susie. But Susie couldn't hear nor see her completely. She could only hear little echoes of her voice.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Susie began to panic and she called her out. "Hey! Who's that! Where are you! Show yourself!"

The confused little Abigail began to be more puzzled. She looked at my direction again and returned to my scared soul and back at me again. I approached Abbie and nodded, signaling her that everything would be fine. Thankfully, she understood me and hid herself at a place where she could still watch us.

I revealed myself to Susie. She noticed me and, as expected, she was startled.

"W-Who are you? Where is everybody...?" She asked and paused a little "Most importantly...Why do you look exactly like me?" She scanned my body making sure she really saw herself standing in front of her, not as a mirror, but as a person.

I didn't answer her question. I just looked at her coldly in her eyes-full of fear and confusion.

"Please, answer me. I'm scared..." She begged. But I still didn't answer her. I want her to find out her situation herself.

A loud thump, that came from upstairs, startled us, even little Abbie. I have a feeling that that's the answer she's waiting for. I disappeared at her sight leaving her be. She began to panic, again, telling me not to leave her alone. "Please don't go!" She cried. "I'm so scared now. I want to see them. Mom, Dad, and the others..."

_To be Continued... _

**A/N: I hope that was good XD Chapter 2 will come eventually don't worry :3 Thank you for reading º(=u=)º**


End file.
